


Somersaults

by baeconandeggs, magicdraining (jadeu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Genderbending, Heterosexual Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeu/pseuds/magicdraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his teenage years, Chanyeol falls in love with his little sister’s nanny, Baekhyun. Years after, he still feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somersaults

**Author's Note:**

> i got kinda sad that there are only a few genderbender prompts u__u so thank you _veryyy_ much to prompter for presenting this opportunity u wont know how much ily but i do and i hope i gave your prompt the justice it deserves, probs not what u were expecting but i wish it's still okay ; ~; thanks a lot to M who saved my ass a million times and to Z for helping me with this. I wouldn’t know what to do with this fic without them :*

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

Chanyeol is ten years old the day the baby came to the world, skin pale white as snow but the promise of beauty already evident on her features. The cry of the little angel resonates inside the operating room. Now there are two kids in the family. Chanyeol swears he would take care of his little sister. He even asks his mom to name her Seulgi.

Chanyeol doesn't know much about names since that subject isn't taught at school. "I think the name Seulgi would suit her."

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

Seulgi's first nanny is their trusty neighbor – typically the old lady that lives next door whose children grew up and married, moved to other countries and left her with a hundred puppies. Old Mrs. Shim didn't last long, because it seems that Seulgi has caught Chanyeol's slight allergy with fur and too bad the old lady is a walking fur collection.

The nanny that stayed longest – endured longest – with Seulgi is for two months and a day. Sandara is an unmarried lady, and she can be present after a moment of being called. At first, the family thinks that they have finally found a person that Seulgi also likes and they don't have to worry about a looming resignation anymore. They didn't have problems, until Sandara says she is moving back to the Philippines with her brother and, therefore, has to resign as Seulgi's nanny. It is too soon to say everything was fine. It comes as a surprise, though, that Seulgi only flutters her eyelashes when she heard that unnie would be gone.

At age fourteen, Chanyeol has probably met more woman than an average 20-year-old guy has dated.

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

Chanyeol is fifteen years old when he meets Baekhyun, the lady his mother hired to be Seulgi’s new nanny. She is younger than most of the nannies in the past, someone who's still in her last two years of college. His mother says it's good that she's young and single to have no other worries to think about, except maybe her studies. Chanyeol can't understand the rest of the reasons of why she hired Baekhyun yet.

It is a sunny day when he first sees her. And she is wearing a yellow dress with polkadots. Very young, indeed. The first thing that Chanyeol notices about her is her pretty smile – like her thin lips were shaped into a rectangle and a piece of the sunshine is placed in that smile. The next thing he notices is her pale skin. Not as pale as Seulgi’s, but more... glowing? Maybe it's just because of the sun, he thinks. It's summer, after all. Her hair is a shiny black that turns brownish under the sunlight. She's definitely beautiful. And Chanyeol doesn't know why he had observed all of those on their first meeting.

Chanyeol is taught not to judge a book by its cover but he thinks Baekhyun would be nice for a nanny by the way she looks.

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

Baekhyun stays long with them, even longer than three months. And Chanyeol can't see her leaving in the near future either. She leaves for school, a couple of days long when she has a quiz to study for and even longer when she has to prepare for exams. She's part-time Seulgi’s nanny, that's her job description, but she helps Chanyeol with his homework, too, that's why he's glad to have her.

There is one summer night when Chanyeol woke up in the middle of the night to drink water and he passes by Seulgi's bedroom door that is slightly ajar. There's a soft voice humming the slow version of their favorite cartoon show ending song, the one they hear just in time for the next episode's preview to show up.

He goes downstairs to quench his thirst but instead of going back to his own bedroom, he enters Seulgi's.

"Noona," he whispers softly before Baekhyun trains her eyes on him.

She pauses her humming. "Yes, Chanyeol-ah?"

"You're sleeping over?" It's obvious that she is, with the way she's wearing her pajamas while lying down beside Seulgi.

"Your sister asked me to. Besides, it's my summer vacation. I don't have to worry about college. Only a school year left and I'll hopefully be graduating."

Chanyeol hums. He doesn't know why he's getting nervous all of a sudden. There's a slight shiver that runs down his spine when he asks, "Would you sing me to sleep, too?"

"Of course. Come here, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol sighs in relief. He can see with Seulgi's bedside night lights that Baekhyun is wearing matching baby blue pajamas with his little sister and he wonders when they have bought it. Aside from being nervous, he suddenly feels out of place with his basketball shorts and plain white T-shirt. Chanyeol lies on Seulgi's right with Baekhyun on her left, gently combing the little girl's hair with her fingers. His little sister has an arm and leg draped over her nanny and it's more like _they_ are the siblings here.

Baekhyun, this time, softly sings the lyrics of another song. It's an old love song, one that's been through a lot of covers by people over the internet, and as Chanyeol closes his eyes, he finds Baekhyun's version his favorite.

_Wise men say only fools rush in,  
But I can't help..._

Chanyeol falls asleep.

 

Late night meetings with them doesn't happen again, until another night when Chanyeol goes to the kitchen for the same reasons in the past, to drink water, and he hears voices giggling from... the floor? When he closes the fridge, he looks around the counter, squinting his eyes to see through the dimly lit kitchen, and finds Baekhyun and Seulgi hunched together against the cabinet with the cookie jar in the nanny's hands and a cookie in his little sister's.

They freeze what they're doing when they see a shadow that's definitely not theirs in front of them. Chanyeol wants to burst out laughing at the scared expressions mirrored on their faces when they faced him. They remain frozen until Chanyeol asks, "Can I join, too?"

And they visibly relax as they both smile at him.

Chanyeol sits across the two of them and sticks his hand into the cookie jar. He eats it while looking at Seulgi who was leaving crumbs on her pajamas and on the kitchen floor. "You should brush your teeth again after this snack, okay, Seulgi-ah?"

"Baek unnie already told me about it. She'll help me brush my teeth if I don't leave crumbs on the floor and if I don't talk too loudly," Seulgi whispers.

"There are–"

"I'll sweep it up later," Baekhyun cuts him off. It's like she doesn't want to ruin Seulgi's perfect little world. Chanyeol understands that.

"Chanyeol," Seulgi says in a firm tone and it should have been enough of a warning for him like when kids tell him to stay away from their toys. "Stop staring at unnie. She's _my_ nanny, go get one for yourself. You can't steal her from me."

And as if to prove her point, she wraps her short arm around Baekhyun's as she continues eating the cookie like she just didn't say anything scary for a six year old. Chanyeol is definitely surprised by his little sister's behavior. She has never acted this possessive towards anyone before. Baekhyun's just smiling at Chanyeol sheepishly and even through the dim light, he can tell why Seulgi is so possessive of her.

"Don't worry, Seulgi, I don't need a nanny unlike a dependent baby like you," Chanyeol shots back and he just finds it necessary to poke his tongue out when Seulgi glares at him.

"Alright, that's enough from the both of you," Baekhyun says, tone not scolding but maybe she's doing it for the sake of doing it.

Seulgi keeps whispering, "Chanyeol started it first, always staring at you like he has evil plans prepared for _me_ ," as if Chanyeol is not present near them. Baekhyun just laughs it off and taps Seulgi's little nose. "That's silly, little one. I'm pretty sure your brother loves you as much as I do, or maybe even more."

Chanyeol doesn't argue to that and lets them talk like he's not there.

 

A couple of months pass and they still continue their little secret trips to the kitchen for their midnight doze of cookies. All those nights, Chanyeol can recall Baekhyun eating a cookie only once, and that was when he fed it to her with his own fingers. A slight contact with her soft lips... She was always just holding the cookie jar for them.

Like they say, nothing lasts forever and it only took some time before their parents caught up to the reduced contents in the cookie jar on some mornings and crumbs littered on the floor. Baekhyun was almost fired because of allowing both of the kids to snack like that but Seulgi and Chanyeol begged their parents to let her stay, crying their hearts out until their mother finally gave Baekhyun another chance.

"But only because my kids seem to adore you so much," she had said.

After that struggle has been overcome, Seulgi gives Chanyeol a _look_ and whispers, "You still can't have Baek unnie."

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

They have been taught about puberty at school and Chanyeol already knows how it is like to have these changes, to become an adolescent. When he was thirteen and turning fourteen, his voice has become deeper, sometimes going out of tune, but his parents assure him it's normal. Seulgi has laughed at him. He grew out of his clothes, too, as he grows several inches over summers, at the same time his shoulders broaden. There are so many changes happening to him now. When he is sixteen, he should have been prepared for the hormones as well, but he wasn't.

There are soft lips against his own before he feels a tongue poking his lips to open and let it explore his mouth. He's cupping soft cheeks, pulling this person closer and closer to him until he can feel her body against him, her breasts against his chest, her hands around his neck... He glides his hand down from her face to her sides, thumbing the spot where her nipples are supposed to be under the bra... It makes the girl giggle and Chanyeol thinks it sounds familiar. But more importantly, it makes Chanyeol's head spin and there's a rush of blood down south – to _that_ southern part of his anatomy. It's a given that this is his first time doing this.

Chanyeol doesn't know where the girl is taking his left hand to, why she's guiding his wrist to... Doesn't she want her boobs to be fondled? But then he realizes, and – oh, he groans at the thought of what could happen next – his hand is already between her legs and he could feel something wet meeting his fingertips and instinct tells him to start rubbing and so he does, and–

They pull away for a moment and Chanyeol can feel her breath, before he hears her moan, against his wet lips. He opens his eyes – just then realizing he has them closed during the entire duration of the kiss. The face of his sister's nanny is looking back at him with half-lidded eyes.

It's _Baekhyun._

Then his vision turns black as he wakes up in the middle of the night inside of his dark room, alone on his bed.

That wet dream made him really... hard. His erection is even raising the blanket upwards, and a patch of wetness is visible on its tip. Chanyeol groans as he covers his eyes with an arm and slowly reaches down with his other arm to palm his hard on through his boxers. He jerks off, trying not to think about anything, but the feeling of Baekhyun's soft lips against his own is, like, embedded in his mind already and may be enough to make him come.

It is.

He still can't believe what his first wet dream was all about.

 

A week later and he still can't take his mind off of it. It's like he's becoming a man but he doesn't want to be. There's also the struggle to forget how those breasts feel against his hands. He starts avoiding Baekhyun, as a means of trying to move on from that dream but it's impossible, because said subject is living under the same roof as him most of the time and every single time he sees her, everything rushes back. Sometimes, even his blood rushes to the south again.

He can't take it anymore, he needs to let this out to someone...

 

At school, Chanyeol eats lunch together with his friends Sehun and Jongin. Out of the blue and feigning innocence in the subject matter, he asks them about what it means to have a wet dream of someone.

"Weren't you listening to the teachers when they discussed about puberty for, like, the past couple of school years?" Sehun questions him.

"It means you have hidden desires for that person. Subconscious thing, was it? But the more important thing is: who was the subject of your wet dream?" It's just so like Jongin to be straightforward.

"No one, I just wanted to ask," Chanyeol mutters. His cheeks may be glowing under the scrutiny of his friends. They let it pass, though, but Chanyeol knows not for so long.

 

_Hidden desires._

Ever since Jongin has mentioned that, Chanyeol can't get it out of his mind. Is Baekhyun really his... hidden desire?

He's so absorbed in thinking about other possibilities, daydreaming in the middle of their living room, or maybe trying to deny the fact that he has dreamt about Baekhyun in that way – that he doesn't notice the door opening.

"Hi, Yeol." Chanyeol looks up to find Baekhyun smiling at him as she removes her shoes to wear her house slippers. His stomach's automatic reaction is to flip itself, do somersaults below his heart, and his breath hitches at the sight of her smiling face. It takes a minute before Chanyeol remembers to reply, but only with a nod since he can't trust his voice with all these jitters.

"Your parents took Seulgi to that charity event?"

"Looks like it," Chanyeol says at the same time he curses inside his head. How can he forget it? He had a strange feeling why their house was so empty when he got home from school...

They went to a charity event... which means...

He's left with Baekhyun in the house. The two if them... alone... under the same roof... Is his dream–

"I'll prepare dinner fo–"

Chanyeol rushes past her and upstairs to lock himself inside of his bedroom. He thinks he will go crazy when he's left alone with his own thoughts but he also thinks things will get much worse when he's left alone with Baekhyun.

_Hidden desires._

The notion keeps echoing in his head.

He knows Baekhyun is preparing dinner for him as their parents' request, because they know he's not very fond of takeouts and would rather have Baekhyun's homemade meals for him. She calls him down when she's already leaving to go back to her own apartment.

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

Sehun invites him to play basketball after their classes. He was also the one who got him and Jongin into playing for the school's varsity team. It's one of the reasons why their friendship got stronger. But lately, Sehun's been hanging around him and Jongin less, chasing around the exchange student from China instead, so they're glad that the youngest among them is now inviting them for a game. Plus, Sehun says he has something serious to say to them.

As it turns out, Sehun confesses to them that he's gay, swallowing the lump on his throat after spilling the words out to them. Chanyeol didn't expect the serious stuff to be something like _that_ , but maybe he should have, since the boy seemed to always have heart-shaped eyes whenever the Chinese student was around.

"If you think our friendship would change because of who you like now, well, you're awfully mistaken, Oh Sehun," Jongin says to him before swinging an arm around Sehun's shoulder. "You'll always be stuck with us."

As they walk together towards the bus stop, Chanyeol seems to have thought about a lot of things. He asks Sehun how he knows he's gay.

"I don't find any girl in this school appealing but the moment I set my eyes on Lu, I just know... By the way my heartbeat picks up and a bad day easily gets good... He's who I've been looking for. Something like that, you know?"

Chanyeol wants to say he doesn't exactly know, that's why he asked, but Jongin and Sehun have already walked ahead of him, laughing at something they're talking about, and it assures him that he'll still have friends even when he finds out that he's also gay because he doesn't find any girl in this school appealing either.

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

Maybe it's because they championed in basketball for the term, but girls start confessing to Chanyeol, which surprised him a lot. He doesn't remember every letter, every text message, every " _excuse me, oppa, can I say something to you in private?_ " But there is particularly one girl he couldn't forget, or rather, a question from her he is trying to find an answer too.

Kyungsoo, the short-haired girl from the other section that Jongin has a crush on, stutters out a confession to Chanyeol with a blush on her face. Her huge eyes, however, remain staring at his face, waiting for an answer. Chanyeol said no, because it's already an unwritten rule in friendship that you say no to your buddy's girl, even if it's not official yet. Besides, Kyungsoo is not his type anyway, and that's the reason he tells her.

"What is your type then, Chanyeol-ah?" She asks.

Chanyeol doesn't say anything because he's not very sure either. But as he walks the rest of his way home, he thinks he would like a girl maybe just a couple of centimeters taller than Kyungsoo, someone petite that makes him want to protect her, long wavy locks of hair he would want to run his fingers through, pretty crescent eyes, thin lips he would want to kiss always, a smile that could put the sun to shame...

Without realizing it, Chanyeol has conjured an image of a smiling Baekhyun inside his mind. He smiles shyly at the thought, his cheeks warming up.

And maybe that's why Chanyeol doesn't have eyes for any girl in his school. Maybe it's because he already got his sight set on one person already.

_Baekhyun._

It has always been Baekhyun.

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

Chanyeol is having some trouble going to sleep and he half-heartedly blames that Kyungsoo girl for this problem. He walks downstairs to drink water in the dark kitchen. There's not much light from the moon streaming through the kitchen window; the one coming from the fridge much more helpful for Chanyeol.

He puts the pitcher on the counter and sits on the high chair before he drinks, imagining being in a bar and drinking wine like Sauvignon Blanc as he contemplates on life, or more specifically, his newly admitted crush on his little sister's nanny. And maybe his sexual frustration towards her, too.

Somehow, he expects to hear a giggling sound from the floor and find his little sister with her nanny stealing cookies again but it's silent around him, almost eerily so.

His soul almost jumps out of his skin when he hears a door creak open from upstairs and slow-paced footsteps making their way down the stairs.

Chanyeol squints his eyes to see his company. It's Baekhyun, staying over for the night probably because Seulgi asked her to. His stomach does that somersault stunt again like how it does when he's alone with her. He pours himself another glass of water as Baekhyun sits down beside him, waiting for him to finish.

"Noona," he calls out, and that word alone makes him shiver. Baekhyun answers with a hum as she pours water into her glass.

"Do you have... a type?"

"What kind of type, Chanyeol?"

Hearing his name roll from her lips, her voice so soft, is the kind of pleasure he wants to pocket.

"What type of boys do you like?" Chanyeol is glad it's dark, the fridge shut close. Or else Baekhyun would have seen him blush.

She goes to the sink and washes both of their glasses before putting them aside. "It's been a couple of years since I graduated college, Chanyeol, I don't think I should chase after boys at this age."

Chanyeol nods. She returns the pitcher to the fridge, not closing it yet to give them light. She turns around from her spot to face Chanyeol, and the light behind her is creating a halo around the outline of her body. Chanyeol swallows when he realizes the thin material of Baekhyun's sleeping attire.

"I should chase after men," she finishes.

Chanyeol freezes on his seat, his heart pumping loudly he's afraid Baekhyun could hear it in the silence of the night. He tries very hard to relax again but it seems like the night is colder than he expected or else why would his insides be shivering?

"So what type of men do you like then?"

"All that matters is that the person can make me happy, make me feel good, you know?" Baekhyun replies, and Chanyeol furrows his brows because _he doesn't exactly know_ , that's why he was asking in the first place. "Why are you asking me this anyway? Problem with girls?"

"No, not really," Chanyeol quickly says.

"Uh-huh, I can see that," Baekhyun teases.

"I mean, I'm trying to find what type of girl I like after..."

Baekhyun senses his discomfort when his voice fades out so she says, "Well, you're still young, so I'm pretty sure you'll know it when the right time comes. When I was your age, I had a crush on the captain of our school's basketball team. Maybe it was because every girl had a crush on him, too, and I just felt like joining the bandwagon, but thinking back about it now, it's pretty silly." Baekhyun laughs just to make the atmosphere lighter.

"I guess I should reject the team's offer to make me captain then," Chanyeol tells her.

"Are you kidding me?" Baekhyun gasps. "You should take it if you want it!"

Chanyeol laughs at how Baekhyun seems to be more frustrated and excited about it than he is.

"I bet many girls would confess to you," Baekhyun teases again. "What type of girls do you like?"

"Hmm," Chanyeol hums as he pretends to think, rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb. "I think I'm gonna chase after women now."

Baekhyun laughs and Chanyeol grins back at her. It feels like there's no year between their ages and he's just talking to someone from school. What he has now, this relationship between them, makes his heart swell.

"Anyway," Baekhyun says as she stands up, "let's go back to sleep now."

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

The next day at school, news breaks out that Sehun is with Luhan already. They're officially a couple now. But that barely bothers Chanyeol. What bothers him is how Sehun can't seem to keep the information about his sex life with his boyfriend to himself. And now he's blabbering about the best blowjob he has yet received in his entire life because of Luhan's pretty mouth. As if he has received that many to begin with.

However, it gives Chanyeol something to think about. And he already hates the idea before it even grows.

 

Chanyeol starts noticing Baekhyun's pretty pink lips when he's at home. He blames Sehun for making him think about lips around his...

He wakes up in the middle of the night, sweaty and with a dark patch on his crotch. It feels sticky and he feels really disgusted with his own self... To dream about his sister's nanny in such revealing clothes, bent over his study table...

Well, this really isn't just the same petty crush he had years ago.

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

"I know there's something bothering you lately," Jongin says. He may look like a sleepy bear all the time they are together but he's actually quite perceptive... on a few times like now.

Chanyeol can only respond with a sigh. There's a long stretch of silence before he voices out what's been occupying his mind lately. "I think I like my sister's nanny."

Finally being able to confess it to his friends, makes it somewhat real. Like Chanyeol has already accepted it and has embraced his feelings for Baekhyun.

Sehun laughs. Unlike Jongin on a few times, he is quite childish almost all the time. "What is she, sixty?"

"It's just been a couple of years since she graduated from college, you idiot," Chanyeol snarls at Sehun. Something doesn't sit right in the pit of his stomach when it's Baekhyun he's laughing about. Or maybe it's because he's in a dilemma and Chanyeol would rather have them giving him advices than laughing at him. He's too sensitive for this.

"Ooh, I didn't know you liked older ladies, Chanyeol. I guess those links I gave you made an impact, huh?" Sehun jokes again. It doesn't really make Chanyeol mad at him because he doesn't think anything will make him mad at Sehun now when they've been friends for such a long time already.

"Shut up, Sehun," he spat at him, "why would you even watch straight porn when you're gay as fuck?"

Sehun, however, isn't offended. "To have a gay version of that porn, duh. Luckily, Lu is just as adventurous as me." He winks.

Jongin groans. Chanyeol warns their friend, "Please don't tell us too much information again."

"But let's go back to the main problem," Jongin, the rational mind among them, starts again. "So why is it bothering you, Yeol?"

Chanyeol thinks about Baekhyun's perfection – physically, mentally, just everything. She could have any man she wants wrapped around her fingers. How can Chanyeol be noticed then if his competition could be businessmen or other professionals Chanyeol doesn't stand a chance with? He's just a student, with average grades though with clean disciplinary records.

With a sigh Chanyeol tells them, "She's way out of my league, man. She even told me she chases men, not boys like me. I should just find a way to get over her."

It doesn't happen.

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

Chanyeol's masturbated before – to the porn Sehun linked him, or to the anime DVDs Jongin let him borrow. But this is record-breaking, when he's spurting white ropes of come on the bathroom wall in just less than a minute of jerking himself off to the thoughts of Baekhyun's pretty lips around his dick.

He gives up trying to deny himself from his desire now and he's been deliberately jerking off to the image of Baekhyun for the past few weeks. There's still that little voice in the back of his mind telling him _this isn't right, Chanyeol-ah_ , but he barely listens to it anymore. He's turning eighteen in a few months anyway.

But right now is different. Even though it's technically Chanyeol's hormones' fault, he still blames Baekhyun. Of course. If she just didn't wear the bikini she is wearing, and if only wearing a red lipstick on the beach wasn't the trend, then he wouldn't have gotten a little _too_ excited. Or he could blame his parents, for choosing the beach to celebrate Seulgi's birthday.

He quickly cleans up and walks back to where his family is.

 

When he gets there, Seulgi whines to him about joining her swim in the deep parts of the water.

"Why don't you go with Baekhyun?"

"But I want both of you to come with me!" Seulgi whines again. And their parents who are setting up the table on the cottage behind them insists for Chanyeol to just go with Seulgi's wish since it's her birthday.

So he strips his white shirt off, and notices Baekhyun who is standing near the water, looking at him, squinting her eyes, and he can't tell whether her face says she's waiting for them or she finds him hot. Chanyeol prays it's the latter. Maybe then he'll stand a chance to whoever is trying to make a move on Baekhyun. He quickly sends a thanks to Sehun in his mind for getting him into playing basketball or else he wouldn't have a fit body of an athlete like what he has now.

Chanyeol is holding Seulgi's right hand while Baekhyun is holding her left. In the distance, they could very well look like a family with the kid between them. When they reach the depth that’s too deep for Seulgi, the little girl asks Chanyeol to carry him and he does on his shoulders. She's laughing so much with Baekhyun, and Chanyeol can’t help but to join in their contagious happiness. The sound of their laughter gives him good vibes. Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun again and watches as her hair turns brownish under the sunlight, just like the first time he met her.

He dips himself deeper into the water so Seulgi could get off him and swim around already but when he surfaces, it's Baekhyun's smiling face that greets him; her head blocking the sun and it's easy to believe she's truly an angel with that halo around her form.

Seulgi starts splashing water towards them, making her nanny yelp in surprise. Chanyeol joins and gives them bigger splashes with his big hands, and both girls stop their giggling to stare at him. He stops too, thinking he better return to the shore now, but both Seulgi and Baekhyun retaliate against him, until Chanyeol decides to swim towards Seulgi and tickle her. They stop the splashing but their laughter has become loud enough for other people to look at them.

Chanyeol thinks, not for the first time, that he likes the happiness he gets when he's with his family and Baekhyun.

 

It's one of those nights that Chanyeol can't sleep. Maybe because this is not his own bed or because he's in a completely different environment but he thinks it’s quite impossible for him to sleep right now, even when it's past eleven o'clock already. Pushing his blanket aside, he grabs his cardigan and wears his slippers for a walk outside.

He follows the pavement that leads to the seashore, looking up at the clear sky where stars are littered. There’s no view like this back at their home.

On the beach, there are a couple of people going in for a night swim. There's a live band playing rock music to his far left and looking at his right, he's surprised at who he sees.

It's Baekhyun sitting on the fine sand of the beach, staring at the sky.

Chanyeol comes closer and sits down next to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asks while looking at the stars, too.

He can feel Baekhyun's stare on him before she returns her gaze to the sky again. "I guess it's the same for you."

"Maybe the mattress here is too soft compared to the ones I have in my own bedroom."

Baekhyun just laughs and then stays silent. The sound of the waves crashing against each other and the muffled laughter of friends swimming can be heard for a while before a question comes up in Chanyeol's mind.

"What did you want to become?" It's sudden, totally uncalled for. But Chanyeol really wants to know.

Baekhyun hums in reply for a moment. "I really liked kids, but I can't be a nanny forever. I'm only a part-time nanny, you know? I've graduated from studying about my passion and this big world of music is suddenly in front of me now." She laughs a little bit. "I've always wanted to sing, and when I'm not being a nanny here, I perform somewhere. I really enjoy both jobs, I couldn't quit even if my parents would tell me to. Fortunately, they trust me enough with my own life decisions."

 _Well that's new information,_ Chanyeol thinks. He knows she graduated with a degree in music but he never knew she immediately became a singer.

"What about you, Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun throws the question back at him. She pulls her knees to her chest and hugs them, placing one side of her face on them as she stares at Chanyeol this time. "Have you thought about what you'd do after college?"

Chanyeol heaves a sigh. He should think about this as early as now, shouldn't he? He's going to be in college for the next school year already. "Honestly, I also wanted to do music. To compose my own songs. That's why I learned how to play instruments."

"I don't see anyone stopping you from chasing your passion," Baekhyun murmurs, the words coming out a bit muffled by her arm. "And... you should play those instruments for me sometimes."

"You should sing for me too, noona." Chanyeol hopes Baekhyun's being serious with him right now because he is. He can even picture it out, both of them performing on stage, Chanyeol strumming his guitar as Baekhyun hits the high notes perfectly.

She grins at him, and he thinks her eyes put those stars to shame. "Of course, I'll sing for you, Chanyeol-ah."

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

Going back to school is tedious after a summer everyone wanted to last longer. Sehun is talking about his relationship with Luhan again, but what else is new? Jongin, however, gets shy every time Sehun mentions _kissing_.

Now, _that's_ something new and interesting.

"Have you kissed someone over the summer, Jongin?" Chanyeol teases. Sehun abruptly stops his monologue. Jongin chokes on air.

"Summer fling, Kim Jongin?" Sehun joins in on the teasing.

Jongin drinks water and clears his throat after setting his glass down, straightening his back as he looks significantly at both of his friends. "We're now dating," he announces. And with a big, proud grin on his face, he continues, "Kyungsoo and I."

Sehun and Chanyeol laugh because Jongin sounds so whipped. He has been harboring that crush for years already. Even when Chanyeol told him about her confession, he still didn't give up on her. It's been a long way, and now he's here, telling them about how his first kiss went. Sehun and Jongin even compete on all the pecks and kisses they've gotten. Sehun wins, because he reasons to have gotten a lot of action on the bed, while Jongin tries to overthrow the other's self-proclaimed victory by saying he treasures his girlfriend more than Sehun does with his boyfriend. The latter only fires back that that _is_ their way of treasuring each other. Chanyeol butts in to say that it all just depends on the couple.

Suddenly, he feels out of place with no experience to share.

 

Walking the short way home from the bus stop, Chanyeol has a lot to think about. Just petty things, really. Like how he has never kissed any girl in his eighteen years of existence and it's pretty much a lie if he says he's not curious how a girl's lips would feel like. He may have gotten a lot of confessions but he didn't feel like kissing those girls.

He's dreamt a lot of times about kissing, too, a couple of them are with strangers he's not sure he had seen in real life. But mostly, in his dreams, he's kissing Baekhyun. It can go from innocent pecks on the lips to tongues being shoved down each other's throat. He reckons he likes anything from that range.

Chanyeol wonders how it would feel like to kiss someone in real life, which leads to the problem he's facing right now.

How to fight the urge to kiss Baekhyun. Yep, that's his problem.

It's a Saturday evening and although it's already past nine o'clock, Chanyeol is still in the kitchen eating the leftover strawberry shortcake from dinner. When he finishes everything and is already washing the dishes, Baekhyun enters the kitchen. His stomach tumbles on its own.

"Is Seulgi already asleep?"

"Not yet. She said she wanted to watch an episode of her favorite anime first," Baekhyun tells him as she walks over to the hanging cabinets.

"Is it Clannad?" Chanyeol asks. It's the anime he made Seulgi watch with him – the first anime Seulgi has watched – about three years ago.

"Yeah. She likes it so much."

Chanyeol thinks that would be the biggest truth in this household, that Seulgi likes Clannad so much, because his little sister has been replaying that anime on her free time ever since they have watched it. He looks back at Baekhyun.

And his heart skips a beat when he sees Baekhyun's lips pout in concentration to reach the jar of cheese balls on the top shelf of the cabinet. Chanyeol resists, tries to watch her hand instead of those tempting lips, but he still finds his attention being drawn back to them when she releases a sigh and scratches her hair.

Damn it, if Chanyeol didn't know better, he'd think Baekhyun is still in high school. But age is just a number, isn't it?

He decides to go over and help her. As he stands behind Baekhyun, his heart starts racing like he's ran a marathon. The top of Baekhyun's head is under his chin and he likes this height advantage over her. On the first day they've met, his height barely reached Baekhyun's waist.

They are standing so, _so_ close that Chanyeol can smell lavenders like she has a crown of them on her head. He easily reaches for the jar of cheese balls and hands it to her, but not stepping away yet.

Chanyeol's Adam's apple bobs as he tries to swallow the lump that's forming on his throat because Baekhyun has turned to face him and they're still so, so close. It's like he got her trapped against the kitchen counter and a slight tremor on the ground they're standing on would make them kiss.

 _Kiss_.

Why is he thinking about kissing her at an inconvenient time like this? He's frozen on his spot and he's staring at Baekhyun's eyes like he's afraid of her but probably just that he's afraid to _act_ on his desire.

Baekhyun's holding his gaze as well but something inside Chanyeol snaps the moment she drops her eyes to look at his lips. It's like something has possessed him, or something has deluded him to think that she _wants_ this as much as he does.

Before he can process what he's doing – before he can stop himself – Chanyeol is already leaning down to meet Baekhyun's lips.

Their lips are pressed together just enough for him to remember the softness of hers for a good lifetime and it feels like Baekhyun is shuffling, maybe trying to hold him closer by the shoulder or push him away but Chanyeol never waits to find out because at that moment, he gets a hold of his senses.

Chanyeol immediately pulls away from her, like his lips were burned from kissing her. He stares with wide eyes at her face, her eyes closed and her lips glossy and he swears he wants to kiss her again. But as he sees Baekhyun flutter her eyes open, he takes a slow step backward, before muttering a "sorry" and bowing down. On the next second, he's running up the stairs and locking himself up inside his bedroom.

The biggest lie in this household would be Chanyeol's apology to Baekhyun after that kiss. Because he's not sorry at all, and he daresay he wants more from that kiss.

He thinks his lips _were_ definitely burned with just one touch of their lips.

A quarter of an hour pass, probably half of an episode, when Seulgi bombards his room with knocks. "Chanyeol! Fuu-chan is gonna disappear on the next episode already. I need you to hold my hand."

Chanyeol almost rolls his eyes at his little sister who's so demanding but doesn't even use honorifics with him. He's forced to stand up and unlock his door, only for Seulgi to burst it open and drag him by the wrist. He lets himself be dragged, anyways.

But he totally did _not_ think this through.

Baekhyun's lying down on Seulgi's bed and without even looking at her face – by just simply looking at her feet – Chanyeol himself wants to disappear with Fuuko, the little girl in the anime they are watching.

"Come here, Chanyeol-ah," he hears Baekhyun call out, just like how she did years ago when he asked her to sing him a lullaby too.

When Chanyeol doesn't move, Seulgi pushes him on her bed and he stumbles forward. Baekhyun laughs as he clears his throat before settling properly on Seulgi's bed.

Seulgi lies on her stomach with her hands propping her head up on the edge of the bed, close to the television. Her feet are kicking the air. Chanyeol thinks Seulgi shouldn't have brought him here if she's gonna be like that.

"You shouldn't have apologized earlier," Baekhyun mutters softly beside him. So soft that it's only him who hears it as Seulgi is still focused on watching the anime.

Chanyeol looks at her like she's grown two heads. Two pretty heads. She's pouting a bit and Chanyeol couldn't help but glance at her pretty pink lips – damn it, he's gonna lose control any minute again.

"I mean, I kissed you back, I–"

But Chanyeol doesn't let her finish when he leans in and kisses her again, right behind Seulgi who's happily watching her anime because she's oblivious of the two people kissing behind her back.

Baekhyun this time grabs him by the nape, to pull him closer to her, and Chanyeol opens his mouth, just to try it, because he's heard from Sehun it's–

_Oh._

Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun's tongue inside his mouth and he tries to suck it without making a sound, just like how he did in his dreams. _This must be making out,_ Chanyeol thinks. _French kissing?_

It would have lasted longer if only Seulgi wasn't screaming – _oh crap._

As quick as lightning, they separate from each other and look at his little sister, who's still watching the television religiously. To both of their relief, she's only screaming _in frustration_ because Fuu-chan starts to be ignored by the other students. Chanyeol remembers how much he cried when this girl in the anime disappeared.

Right now, Chanyeol comes closer to Seulgi, lying on his stomach too, and comforts her with strokes on her back. Baekhyun lies on Seulgi's other side. "Shh, it's just an anime," Chanyeol tells his little sister.

But Seulgi only cries harder. "It's not just–"

"It will have a happy ending," Baekhyun assures her and she calms down a little.

Chanyeol is surprised that Baekhyun knows, but he thinks Seulgi has watched this a lot of times with her already.

After that episode and after Seulgi calms down from crying at the loss of her favorite character, Baekhyun sends her to sleep. Chanyeol stands by the edge of the bed, looking at how caring Baekhyun is to his little sister. It’s incredible how this kid can easily fall asleep.

Chanyeol stands at the edge of the bed as he watches Baekhyun tuck Seulgi into sleep, leaving enough space on the big bed for her to lie on later. He can see how much she cares for his little sister, and that alone makes his heart skip a beat.

Everything seems to be playing in slow motion once again, even the somersault his stomach does when he's alone with Baekhyun like now. He follows her out of Seulgi's bedroom and gently closes the door behind him. Before he faces her, he prepares himself for a possible _talk_ coming up.

But when he faces Baekhyun, he's suddenly enveloped into a hug, and all train of thoughts leave Chanyeol's brain as he returns the embrace.

When Baekhyun parts from him, she only tiptoes and leaves a kiss on his lips. "You better go to sleep now, Chanyeol-ah. Good night." After that, she enters Seulgi's room again.

The door clicks close. And aside from that kiss, Baekhyun has left Chanyeol wondering what those kisses mean for her.

 

Chanyeol never finds out. Every time he attempts to talk to her about their... _relationship_ , he's either mesmerized at the way she's smiling at him, or he's busy making out with her. It's crazy how not long ago, he was just dreaming about this, about exploring her mouth, about pulling her body against his, and now it's happening for real.

There is one time that Seulgi caught him staring at Baekhyun. He was sitting on the high chair in the breakfast nook, watching Baekhyun as she prepares them dinner. When their eyes meet, shy smiles are exchanged. He still thinks he's dreaming.

But when her back faced him, Seulgi sits beside Chanyeol and pinches his arm. It hurts, which is definitely a sign that this is not a dream.

"I told you before, you can't have Baekhyunnie. She's _my_ nanny and you'll have to find one for your own," Seulgi whispers. Her eyes have somewhat formed into something like a feline's, a pet cat's softness yet with a tiger's fierceness. It makes Chanyeol think his sister might actually be a child of a tiger with the way she's glaring at him right now.

Chanyeol is surprised at the spirit of possessiveness this little monster has. _Well_ , he thinks, _if you've seen Baekhyun, you'd pretty much turn into a possessive monster yourself_. "I told you, I don't want her as a nanny."

Seulgi only sticks her tongue out to him before running back to the living room to watch TV. She's such a kid.

"What did Seulgi tell you?" Baekhyun asks.

"Same old possessive little kid who doesn't want me to steal you," Chanyeol says.

"So what did you say?"

"Told her I didn't want you as my nanny. What I _didn't_ tell her is that I want you as my–"

Chanyeol doesn't finish that sentence as Baekhyun lands a kiss on his lips, longer than just a usual peck.

When she pulls away, she calls out Seulgi for dinner.

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

It's Saturday. Seulgi is sleeping in her bedroom, Chanyeol and Baekhyun made sure of that. There's even _Dango Daikazoku_ playing in the background to lull her back to sleep if she stirs awake.

That's why Chanyeol's dragging Baekhyun with a kiss straight to his bedroom, eyes closed and arms wrapped around each other. It's feels pretty... _strange_... for Chanyeol, that Baekhyun hasn't defined their relationship yet, that even without a clear label between them, they're now making out on his bed. Which made Chanyeol think...

What if...

"Noona." He pulls away, breathing heavily, and tries to make his hazy gaze focus on the person straddling him. "Do you have a boyfriend already?"

Baekhyun blinks at him, surprised. Then she giggles cutely before leaning forward again. "Shh, I don't have one, if you were worried about that. Let's just enjoy what we have now, hmm?"

And Chanyeol's heart just wants to jump out of his chest.

He cups Baekhyun's soft cheeks, much softer than the ones he used to dream about, and he pulls her body closer against him until he can feel her breasts against his chest. It also feels like Baekhyun is _resolutely_ rubbing herself against him, her hands anchored onto his shoulders. On instinct, Chanyeol glides his hand down from her face to her sides, thumbing what he guesses is the tip of her breasts. It makes Baekhyun giggle and it takes Chanyeol back to his first wet dream of her.

She lets go of his lips just to tell him in between giggles, "Yeol, I'm ticklish there."

 _All the better_ , is what Chanyeol wanted to reply, but her lips are already back on his, and his head is spinning with all the blood running down south. It doesn't help either that Baekhyun's leading one of his hands to trail downwards, his fingertips touching the hem of her shirt to the hem of her denim shorts and then –

"Chanyeol oppa!" Seulgi's whining voice is heard from the hallway.

"Shit."

"I think the music wasn't on loop," Baekhyun breathes out as she scrambles to get off of Chanyeol.

Seulgi's voice is coming dangerously closer to his door, which unfortunately, he forgot to lock. "Have you seen–"

Quickly, he covers Baekhyun with his blankets and pillow.

Just a split second after, Seulgi turns the knob and opens the door widely. "Baekhyunnie?"

"W-what?" Chanyeol stutters as he tries to put on a calm façade for his sister.

"Have you seen Baekhyun? She wasn't in my room when I woke up." Seulgi is tired. She rubs on her eye and tries to stifle a yawn. Her nap isn't enough for a growing kid like her yet.

"Nope, w-why would I?"

Seulgi squints hard at him that Chanyeol swears his little sister is looking straight into his soul. Without warning, Seulgi grabs the edge of the blanket and pulls it away, revealing a Baekhyun with messy hair and eyes tightly shut.

"Chanyeol you big fat liar!" Seulgi whines. But the _insult_ only makes Baekhyun and Chanyeol laugh.

"Baby, your big brother was just trying to surprise you," Baekhyun says as she tries to calm her down. "Ta-da!"

Seulgi huffs but relents. It's her favorite person in the world, next to Fuu-chan, that’s talking to her anyway. "Were you two k-i-s-s-i-n-g again?"

Chanyeol's eyes almost jump out of their sockets.

"What's so surprising about something you always do even when I'm around?" Then Seulgi storms out of Chanyeol's bedroom.

He's not sure whether he should laugh or not but Baekhyun is laughing beside him and he thinks it _is_ kinda funny.

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

Surprisingly, months pass and his parents still haven't talked to him about why he kisses his little sister's nanny on his free time. He's pretty sure he dropped kisses on Baekhyun's cheek or forehead while they were facing their backs to them. He gets a pinch from Baekhyun for that, though, but it's worth it. It's a thin line between pain and pleasure. Surely his parents might already have had an inkling about them? Maybe they would even know and ask why his stomach does somersaults when he's with her.

He reckons he only has one answer to both of those probable questions: _I like Baekhyun. I have feelings for her._ Maybe they would listen to the story of how he has developed these feelings for her.

But an afternoon of confrontation never comes.

What comes, however...

It's another one of those nights where Seulgi was brought by his parents to some charity event. Chanyeol never gets invited to one of those because when he does, he has always refused, always has an excuse to stay at home, just like tonight. He'd rather be home alone than fake sincerity in those social functions.

After he's scanned every channel, there's nothing in particular that caught his attention. Just then, the front door opens. But it's still hours before he expects his family to come back home.

"Seulgi!" Chanyeol recognizes that as Baekhyun's voice. She stops by the living room when she sees him on the couch. "Yeol... Is – is Seulgi upstairs?"

"Didn't my parents tell you they went to a charity event again?" Chanyeol asks her. His heartbeat gradually becomes faster.

"Oh?" Baekhyun blinks a few times. There's something different about her tonight, like hesitations in each of her move. "I thought... Well, I should go?"

"That's not what I meant," Chanyeol sighs.

So Baekhyun smiles at him hesitantly and goes to the kitchen. "I should prepare dinner for you, right?"

"For us," Chanyeol corrects her with a grin. But deep inside, his insides are a mess thinking about how it's just the two of them in the house – him, alone in the house with the subject of his sexual frustration, Baekhyun. Unaware to his thoughts, Baekhyun gives him a small smile. But there's something else in her eyes that Chanyeol just couldn't decode...

 

After dinner, they laze around on Chanyeol's bed, legs tangled as their feet try to poke the other's. The lights are dimmed, but the room is still lit enough to make out their features, leaving a soft glow on their skin. There are only giggles and chuckles as they stop playing with each other and just lie down on the bed, just cuddling, breathing in each other's scent.

They bask in the silence. Baekhyun looks like she has something to say but maybe Chanyeol just doesn't know how to read her yet. Oh well, he has plenty of time to learn how to, maybe even an entire lifetime. He imagines his future life with her, waking up in the morning to the sight of her face, sleeping beside her every night, and spending time with each other in between. He wonders if Baekhyun imagines her future and sees him as well...

He is brought out of his thoughts when Baekhyun nips at his chin. There's a tingling feeling that starts from where her teeth have bitten that travels to the tips of his fingers.

"I'm so much older than you, why'd you kiss me that night?" Baekhyun mutters into his jaw. Now she's just hovering butterfly kisses to the spot under his ear, shifting her body until she ends up straddling him.

Chanyeol could only chuckle before wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. "Well, I'm so much younger than you, so why'd you kiss me back?"

When Baekhyun pulls away from him, she's looking at him straight into his eyes, thinking deeply. It scares him that he can see her hesitating right now, can see her taking a deep breath. Maybe she's already regretting kissing him back that night but Chanyeol will never know unless she finds the courage to say it to him.

"Didn't you want it?" He asks her again and it seems that tonight, they'll have questions that will never get answered. In a moment of slight panic, he lifts his head and catches her lips in his. He tries not to look desperate in front of her but his voice cracks a little bit when he asks again, "What about that? Didn't you want it?"

All he hopes right then and there is for her to kiss him back.

"I do," she whispers, and there's something about her voice that Chanyeol files in his head to ask later because at that moment, Baekhyun leans down and gives him a deep kiss, keeping to herself a thousand of unsaid words between them. "You probably don't have a slight idea how much I do."

And she's cupping his face with both of her hands like she's afraid to lose him. He reciprocates with running his hand through the soft strands of her hair, still trying to keep his desperation at bay. She's kissing him with a heated passion he used to only dream about. Baekhyun pulls away and Chanyeol tries to follow her lips. She laughs at him, pushing his head to lie back on the pillow. It has only been a few minutes but her hair is already disheveled, cascading down the sides of her face and creating a canopy around his head. The dim light behind her colors her hair a shade of copper. She's beautiful like this.

"Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun calls out softly as if she's calling him for the last time. "Remember every moment of this, hmm? Always remember me."

Before Chanyeol can say anything, ask her what she means with it, Baekhyun's already stripping her shirt off. His gaze doesn't leave hers, but in his peripheral vision he sees in a blur the yellow dotted bra that's cupping her breasts.

Without a word, Baekhyun takes his hands from her hips and leads them to her chest. His breath hitches, his throat feels like it's literally locking all of the words from coming out of his mouth, and they're still holding each other's gaze until she tells him, "Touch me, Chanyeol-ah," before leaning in again and kissing him like they've never parted.

Chanyeol obeys her words, and he can feel her fullness on the seams of her bra when he squeezes her boobs. He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip. It sends heat pooling to the pit of his stomach. He can feel Baekhyun tugging on the hem of his shirt and he allows her to remove it, because he had seen her stare at his body when they were on the beach, and if she was paying enough attention to where he was staring back then too, she would know why his hands fumble behind Baekhyun to unclasp her bra.

She chuckles. "You can ask me how it would go and I'll teach you," she whispers against his lips before pressing her body forward, making Chanyeol feel her bare breasts against his chest.

Honestly, he likes the idea of Baekhyun being all over him, like she's dominating him, but–

Chanyeol rolls them over so that Baekhyun is now the one on her back with him hovering above her. They're both panting and they haven't even done much yet. She reaches a hand to caress his cheek, the warmth of her touch lingering on his skin. He leans forward to suck a mark in between her clavicles, down to the valley between her breasts, nosing his way down to the waistband of her shorts.

"Take them off, Chanyeol-ah," she says. And he obeys. Her underwear travels the same route. Chanyeol realizes that this isn't one of his wet dreams, that he's not going to wake up in the middle of the night with a hard on between his legs because in his dreams, Baekhyun wouldn't be as gorgeous as this, wouldn't be so tempting to take. In his dreams, Baekhyun wouldn't be reaching up to pull his face into a kiss. In his dreams, Baekhyun wouldn't be grabbing his hand, licking his fingers and inserting it into her core. It happens so fast, but Chanyeol remembers every touch.

In his dreams, it wouldn't be as fucking good as this.

Because _this_ is real.

And he's making out with Baekhyun while his fingers work her open. She gives him tips like, "Use your thumb to rub me," or "Reach further with your middle finger." And every time Chanyeol obeys, Baekhyun's moan gets a little bit louder.

He can feel her hands impatiently tugging on his sweatpants until they come off with his boxers. Her dainty fingers wrap around his length and Chanyeol groans because he's never had another hand on him like this, and now he knows why Sehun can't shut his trap when talking about how good it feels.

"Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun whines from under him, between their kiss as they try to catch their breaths.

He doesn't need another word out of her lips to know what she craves. He leaves a kiss on her forehead before gently pushing his cock inside of her. It's just the head of his member that's inside her but the way her walls hug him – so fucking _tight_ – is the kind of pleasure Chanyeol wants to always remember, to keep this memory like a photograph tucked in his wallet. She wraps her legs around him, and he can feel her heels pushing him closer, sending him deeper inside her.

All this while, he tries to keep his eyes open, just so he can remember the way she looks under him, sweaty with her hair sticking on the sides of her face, breasts heaving up and down.

He tried to go slow, he really did, but the longer Baekhyun is wrapped around his length, the more he desires to bend her in half. So he does that, remembering Sehun's links of porn and Jongin's hentai collection. Breathing heavily, he removes Baekhyun's legs around his hips and places her ankles on his shoulder, before thrusting inside her again until the sound of skin slapping against skin is mixed with their moans and groans.

Chanyeol leans down to kiss her again, sliding his shoulders from her ankles to the back of her knees. He just can't resist Baekhyun like this – like being served to him on a silver platter – and all he wants to do is plant hickeys like they're stars and he wants to form the entire universe on her skin. Occasionally, he nips on a random spot and soothes it with a lick, making Baekhyun clench tighter around his member. It only fuels Chanyeol to increase the pace of his thrusts – to take advantage of the friction – until they're meeting each other with irregular movements and it's honestly like the sun is on the pit of his stomach. Then Baekhyun's walls constricts and he can almost _feel_ her insides shaking, before he knows that she's reached her peak.

There's that familiar sensation in his gut so he snaps his hips faster – harder – as he witnesses Baekhyun's boobs bouncing with each thrust, her hair splayed around his pillows. He captures this moment. Chanyeol pummels in a few more times until he knows he's going to come. He's about to withdraw but as if sensing his plan, Baekhyun pulls him closer by his arms, almost crushing her with his weight. It doesn't matter, when Baekhyun's whispering that _it's okay_. "Do it–" she watches him with hooded eyes, "Inside me." And Chanyeol spills his load inside her, riding out his orgasm with a roll of his hips.

He can feel Baekhyun's arms snake themselves around his torso, and he cherishes the moment when their lips press together into a slow kiss, sloppy and maybe a bit more wet.

They lie beside each other, albeit sweaty and sticky, and they bask in the silence again.

Chanyeol has gotten used to combing his fingers through Baekhyun's hair and that's what he's doing now while fighting sleep. "Noona, stay for the night."

It may have come off as a command but there's a silent plea before the punctuation. "I will."

Chanyeol thinks about other reasons why she's staying before sleep finally comes.

 

They're awoken by the shuffling of feet and flicking of light switches in the hallway. Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun looking back at him in a slightly panicked expression because they're both still naked under his blanket and his parents are back.

It sounds like they tucked Seulgi to bed before going to their bedroom at the end of the hallway and everything is silent again. Baekhyun releases a sigh before she starts giggling.

"I feel like a teenager again," she whispers into the ceiling, before facing Chanyeol. "You make me feel like one again."

"Is that a good thing?" But even as Chanyeol asks this, he's giving her a huge grin contagious enough to plant the same huge grin on her face too. Then he yawns, as exhaustion takes over again.

Baekhyun just answers him with a kiss on his cheek that's not squished against the pillow.

"How is college?" She knows he has taken up Music like her, too. There's something about the night that reminds them of that time they were at the shore.

"It's great," and she would know it's not a lie because the smile remains on his face. "Some people from a company are making deals with me already. Although that would be thanks to my professor."

"Nonsense, I'm sure you have the talent for it. No matter who the professor was, it's probably still you they would recommend to companies."

"Then I'd make money and I'd take you to fancy restaurants for our dates." It doesn't show, but he's scared because as he reveals a part of what he sees in his own future, what if Baekhyun doesn't think the same way?

Baekhyun's smile falters for a second before she covers it up by pulling Chanyeol into her embrace, his face just above her breasts. It sends a shiver down Chanyeol's spine when he feels Baekhyun's nipple on his skin again. "This isn't just a fantasy, Chanyeol-ah," she sighs into his hair.

"Baekhyun." He needs to let her know that he sees her as _his_ woman now, that the deal has been sealed, that they're stripped from anything - age, honorifics, any other gaps between them. "I know that this is real."

"Just don't forget..."

And Chanyeol drifts back to sleep with Baekhyun's warmth and her fingers combing the hair on the back of his head.

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

Chanyeol wakes up in the morning with a cold space next to him. There's a fleeting thought that what happened last night was just a dream until he looks at himself, still stark naked under his blanket. He couldn't have stripped himself off his clothes while having a wet dream, right? Of course Baekhyun would wake up earlier than him and get out of his room lest they be caught by his parents or even by Seulgi.

After taking a shower and replacing his bed sheets, Chanyeol goes downstairs. He is greeted by his mother who's cooking bacon and eggs for breakfast. Sometimes, Baekhyun cooks breakfast for them.

Did Baekhyun meet his parents after she woke up? Is she sleeping with Seulgi right now after changing into fresh clothes?

To be safe, Chanyeol asks his mother, "Is Baekhyun going to work today?"

His mother looks up from the pan with eggs in it. He picks up a bread on the table and munches on it. "Hmm? Baekhyun just resigned the other day, Chanyeol. She's no longer Seulgi's nanny since yesterday."

His world stops. As dramatic as it may sound, he almost even drops his bread. He gets a hold of himself on the last minute and puts the bread back on a plate.

"I had no idea," Chanyeol mutters. He bows his head, and his fringe blocks the sun from lighting up his eyes. "W-why did she resign?"

"Hmm, said something about a big job out of the country. You know, she's a really good singer when she's not Seulgi's nanny!" His mother laughs lightly as she sets up the table, unaware of the conflicted emotions her son is going through.

Without another word, Chanyeol goes back to his room, the place he last spent time with Baekhyun.

Did she really leave? Was all her hesitations last night caused by their inevitable farewell? If she has resigned the other day, why did she come into the house looking for Seulgi? Did she plan it all along?

To say that Chanyeol is devastated is an understatement. His confusion transforms into sadness as his heartbreak catches up with him. When will all those questions be answered?

Or will they ever be answered at all?

He remembers the first time he thought they were going to talk about what those kisses meant to Baekhyun. Did they mean nothing? Does _he_ mean nothing to her?

 

Several moments later, Seulgi drops by his room to tell him he should eat breakfast already before their mother goes into a tirade.

But instead of following her into the dining table, he asks, "Did you know Baekhyun was leaving?"

"Huh?" Seulgi blinks back at him, before seeming to understand and taking a seat beside him on his bed. "Of course, Baekhyunnie tells me everything. She said she'll finally be living her dream."

"Did she... tell you anything about me?" He's gonna risk it. And, well, it's worth a shot.

"Chanyeol oppa, don't worry. She said likes you a lot, but she's been chasing this dream since she was a kid. She told me you made her have second thoughts, but if you were meant to be together, you'll find each other again." Seulgi stands up and dusts off her pajamas. She's just half his age but her words have slapped him back to reality, to have the determination to be successful. "Now go have breakfast."

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

During his time in college, Chanyeol tried to date other girls. He didn’t know where Baekhyun could be, if she’d still remember him, or when they will meet again in the future – that’s _if_ they ever meet again. He thought maybe someone could replace Baekhyun, if the feelings he had for Baekhyun were indeed just to fuel his teenage fantasies.

Just so happened that there was this girl from the same department as him who head-on asked him out for a date. He didn’t reject her. But a second date never happened. Both of them could feel something was off as they sipped their milk teas across each other on the table, silence being the third-wheeler of what was supposed to be their date.

Months after that, a freshman approached him, asking the same thing. He’s been getting a lot of confessions from younger girls in their college and he thought he could give this one a chance, see what it’s like to date someone younger. But it didn’t work out as well. She was clingy, to say the least, talking about stuff he barely cares about. Her blabbering only makes him think what Baekhyun could be doing right now and it just defeats the purpose of this whole dating thing he’s doing.

Just those two dates with other girls are enough to make him realize that there’s no one else he wants to be with. He just confirmed what he already knew all along – that it’s only Baekhyun who can make his stomach do somersaults.

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

It was just a song he posted on Youtube that made him popular, that had him labels being offered to him from left and right. He's been offered invitations to music events and he goes just to be polite but he was always alone. There's just one person that's been on his mind all this time...

By the time Chanyeol graduates university, there's a notebook full of songs that's been waiting to be turned into his second album. He already made one while still in college and its success was beyond anyone’s expectation.

From being guests in concerts, he becomes someone with his own concert in little grounds, and then on bigger stages. That's how Chanyeol bloomed into the music star he is now.

He just finished his concert an hour ago, with a few thousands of people who came to see him and it's still incredible to him. It even got sold out in less than a week. He's in a bar somewhere in Osaka, and just hung up another call from his parents and sister insisting to bring home a girlfriend already. International calls are pretty costly, but Chanyeol can pay with all the money that's coming into his account now. His manager Minseok told him he could stay up tonight because there's no schedule for tomorrow and he spends it here, listening to live music.

They're playing one of his favorite childhood songs. He didn't know there are still bands who perform this song in public nowadays. He turns to look at the singer.

So little has changed, except maybe the bangs she has over her forehead and her longer hair. She still has the same pale skin and thin lips. Her hair is still the same shiny black, turning into different colors under the rays of disco lights that reach the stage. And his eyes don't leave her throughout the entire song.

Because it's _Baekhyun_.

 

Being famous finally pays off when the owner easily lets him into the backstage without so many questions. He immediately looks for her, and his stomach does a somersault – even after all this time – when he finds her alone, leaning on the wall with her eyes closed. With a bit of a closer look this time, he can see a trace of mascara on her lashes, the flourish of lipstick on her lips – light make-up. He can’t remember seeing her in make-up. In his memories, she always looked natural. The fact still remains, though – whether she has the same look from years ago or wearing make-up – she still takes his breath away without even trying. And oh, how he missed her.

"Noona," he calls out.

Her eyes flutter open and stare at Chanyeol for about several seconds before recognition flashes on her face. She smiles at him. And it's the same smile he grew up to – the one that seems to have stolen a piece of sunshine to put in it.

"Long time no see." It comes out like a whisper. He hopes his voice didn't quiver.

"How have you been, Chanyeol-ah?"

 

They catch up with each other in the café on the floor above that bar. Seated across each other right now, it feels like they haven't been separated for years. Baekhyun's still warm towards him as they make small talk, evading the most important thing for Chanyeol.

Until it's too much for him to handle. Seriously, looking at Baekhyun faring so well here in Japan – speaking its language so fluently, telling the waiter their orders like she would in Seoul – he thinks he's the only one who was devastated on that fateful morning.

In the middle of talking about the third puppy she adopted while staying in Osaka, Chanyeol interrupts, "Noona."

"Hm?" She doesn't look at him, though, pressing some stuff on the screen of her phone.

"Have I become a man now?"

Now she's looking at him as if she's thinking about it critically, even putting her phone down on the table. "You've always been a man in your own unique ways, Chanyeol-ah."

"So, will you chase after me?" He asks and hopes against all odds that Baekhyun didn't forget that conversation they had between glasses of water in the kitchen. “I have a job now. I can pay for your needs and still be able to help my family. Have I become a man up to par with your standards now?”

She gives him a wistful smile, looking down on the table because she can’t hold his gaze anymore. "I'm pretty sure you can get any girl you want now, Yeol. You don't have to keep that teenage fantasy of yours."

"How many times should I tell you that it wasn't a fantasy, noona. It was real," he says with a furious passion. "What happened between _us_ was real."

"You can have girls younger than me and you… you even have them throwing themselves on you."

"But I don't want those girls." He's getting frustrated now.

Baekhyun looks up because of the tone in his voice and when she sees him running a hand through his styled hair, she gulps and returns her glance back to the table as if it’s the most interesting thing in this café. Chanyeol then knows it’s just a little push until...

"Noona, I did try to move on after–” he hesitates, “you left. I went on a couple of dates here and there. But they didn’t feel right, they didn’t– they weren’t _you_. Please know that I've been chasing after you for so many years already. And I'm not about to give up anytime soon. How can I just give up on you when I can't even forget our memories together? You're the one who told me, remember? That night... you told me to remember every single thing about it... I can't forget even until now."

Baekhyun smiles softly this time. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

Chanyeol's vision blurs with the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I thought I will just pass, and you could move on, especially after getting so famous. But I mostly thought you could have someone better, like a girl younger than you and–"

“Why don’t you just accept what I’ve kept on repeating? All I want is you. Years ago... now... after all this time… it’s just you, Baekhyun.” He says it with so much conviction that Baekhyun is drawn to him again. He can see it with the way she wets her lips and fidgets with her fingers.

“I’m thinking about…”

“You gave me a chance years ago, didn’t you? What’s stopping you now?” What if– Chanyeol pales at the thought that Baekhyun has found some Japanese guy that’s taller, richer, and older than him. He’s not blind, he saw a lot of men from the bar that could swoon any woman out there, maybe even Baekhyun. Suddenly, he’s back to zero – back to the time when he was still a helpless teenager with a lot to prove to the girl he loves. “Perhaps… do you have a boyfriend?”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows meet in the middle, looking at him in disbelief. “What? How could you even ask that? If you’ve been chasing after me all those years, I’ve been doing nothing but wait for you to catch up with me. But now it seems like you’re so far ahead of me already–”

“What?” Did Chanyeol hear her right?

“Chanyeol…”

“Baekhyun,” he calls her, emphasizing that they could throw away any barrier between them right now. It takes him back to the memory when they made love for the first time and he called her like this. “Let’s stop chasing each other and just show me how you really feel. No holding back. Let’s forget any gap, whatever it is, it wouldn’t matter anyway if the bottomline is, we love each other.”

Baekhyun blinks at him.

“Let's go back to Seoul. Go home with me.”

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

"Oh, Baekhyun-ah!" Is the first thing his mother says when he enters the front door for the first time in weeks. Has he become invisible during his stay in Japan?

Chanyeol clears his throat, hoping to catch his mother's attention. But the woman just straight goes up to engulf Baekhyun in a bear hug, totally just passing by him as if he's just a frame on the wall.

His father emerges from his study and smiles at Baekhyun. "Well, son," he says, "we've always thought there was something going on between you and Seulgi's nanny."

"But we weren't sure," his mom says, finally looking at him. "Maybe it was just some teenage fantasy, you know?"

Baekhyun has been blushing with the welcome she received. "That's actually what I told him–" and then she stops when she realizes what she has said, albeit too late. Her cheeks put red tomatoes to shame. Chanyeol is quick to hold her hand while his parents laugh, finding both of them just too cute.

"If it was, I wouldn't be telling you that I wanna spend the rest of my life with her." Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun squeezing his hand and he squeezes back. He holds his breath as he tells them, "Mom, Dad, she's the one."

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

"I knew Chanyeol would get her. Told you they'd end up together," his father says. "Pay up."

"Ugh, that was years ago! And we've grown too old to have bets now." Nonetheless, his mother still takes her wallet out.

"Doesn't matter. Age is just a number, honey."

( ＾ワ＾) ('∧'๑)

**Author's Note:**

> p.s.  
> (well, that was an unexpected turn of events...)  
> i didn't want jongin to own a hentai collection for this fic !! my baby boy (ノД`)・゜・。he's grown up so fast orz i'm sorry i failed the smut
> 
> Mods' Notes: During the duration of BAE2016, we're kindly asking you to leave your reviews on [Livejournal](http://baeconandeggs.livejournal.com/39090.html). Thank you for reading!♥


End file.
